


Just A Game

by stormy1990



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: It was just a game to scare people and faking it wasn't going to harm anyone. But what if someone they didn't expect wanted to enter the game?





	Just A Game

**Author's Note:**

> So yes this is explicit and srsly chaotic and unrealistic and I'm sorry!  
> I just wrote some stress down with this o guess? Not quite sure.  
> Well if you dare to read it good luck°°"

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Taiga let out sceptical about the whole set up of their new YouTube channel video.

“Why not?” Juri asked with a wide smile as he put the wooden board down on the table. “Let's give our fans something scary from time to time. They get a lot to laugh recently.”

“They will laugh at this as well when they see us failing,” Hokuto groaned next to them, obviously not at all approving of their decision to play some scary ghost games.

“And without the other members it's not even so much fun,” Taiga complained as well.

“Kochi and Jesse had their special video already and Shintaro can't make it today so we'll just shoot this with three people or shall I leave you two alone?”

“No!”

The answer came from both at the same time and Juri couldn't hide a chuckle before he sat down at the table with the two others and started the camera which was standing next to the table.

They'd just cut out what they wouldn't need later and they also had a phone on one chair ready in case they had to get up and move around. 

Juri took care of most of the talking and explanation part, leaving the easy part of nodding, agreeing and seeming excited and of course a bit scared to Hokuto and Taiga.

“So let's begin.” Juri made them all put their hands on the small triangle on top of the wooden board.

“What do we ask?” Taiga asked. “Don't we need to call someone specific?” 

“I heard you can also invite spirits without a name. The closest will show up,” Juri explained.

“Ehm, Juri, you made us take this video in a quite questionable surrounding. Don't you think that is a bad idea?”

They had chosen an old house in which no one had lived in ages, because there had been rumors about all the people which had lived there going crazy, disappearing or dying.

“Getting scared? I thought you don't believe in this?” Juri teased on which Hokuto rolled his eyes.

“Fine, do it your way.”

After another explanation towards the camera Juri focused back on the board.

“If any spirit is close by please let us know.”

Nothing happened.

“Maybe there are no spirits here anymore after all those years?” Taiga asked a fake question, because he didn't believe in this whole thing, but for their channel they had to keep it interesting.

“Or they just don't like talking to Juri,” Hokuto teased.

“Then go on and try yourself.”

Taiga was the one to accept that challenge and he put on a played focused expression.

“We're calling for you. We're here to talk to the lost souls of this house. Are you with us?”

Juri squealed when the triangle under their hands suddenly moved, but that excited sound made Taiga blow his cover and he burst out laughing, revealing that he had moved it on purpose. Juri almost snapped on that, but Hokuto tried his best to calm him down.

“It's just a game anyway, right?”

“If you think like this it's no wonder they don't show up,” Juri scolded him.

“I agree with Hokuto here though. We should maybe drop this video or fake it,” Taiga added.

“What out of a sudden you two are teaming up? Are you sure nothing supernatural is happening here?’

Hokuto slapped Juri on the shoulder on that before he rolled his eyes. “Then let's just fake it when you seem so into this. No one will believe this nonsense I guess, but better than coming up with a whole new video until Friday.”

“Then what do we ask and write on the board?” Taiga asked and they all fell silent for a moment before Juri came up with an idea and they discussed everything.

They made a spirit fake appear and it told them that it died in this house.

“Where did you die?” Juri asked and slowly they pushed the triangle over the board.

“In the bathroom,” Hokuto read the fake message.

“Then I think we should check it out,” Juri said while taking the prepared phone.

“Have fun,” Taiga said waving.

“What? We're all going aren't we?”

“Where is the fun in that?” Hokuto asked with a teasing smile, not to forget that it was all fake anyway.

“Fine, challenge accepted.”

Juri started talking towards the direction of the phone while walking up to the second floor where the bathroom was. 

“Want to make this more interesting?” Hokuto asked when Juri was out of their sight and Taiga formed a lopsided smile right away. They took the remaining camera and whispered that they would go and scare Juri.

Slowly they walked up to the second floor, trying hard to not giggle all the time. Not to forget that the fans would get their oh so beloved KyomoHokku moments like this.

“Wait where are you going?” Taiga whispered as Hokuto turned to the left.

“The bathroom is over there isn't it?”

“ But look Juri went there?” Taiga said and pointed to a half open door where they could see someone moving in the dark room. After all it was night time and they just had the light of the phones and camera.

“Did he decide to go for another script?”

“Oh he intended to scare us instead?” Taiga asked and both shrugged their shoulders, slowly moving over to the open door.

They made another comment towards the camera before they jumped into the room with loud shouting.

“Eh?” Hokuto's look turned to confused as he found no one at all in the room and while Taiga scanned the bed which was the only furniture in the room, Hokuto checked the window, but it was nailed with wooden planks.

“How can this be?” Taiga asked as he checked behind the door as well, but when he moved the door back towards the wall someone jumped at him from the corridor with a loud scream and Taiga jolted, falling to the ground with a high pitched scream through the shock. When he heard Juri laughing though he peered up at him with a death glare.

“Not funny!”

“Oh it indeed was funny and luckily i saw Juri entering so I have everything on camera,” Hokuto announced proudly. “But say how did you make it out of the room without us noticing?”

Juri tilted his head in confusion on that question. “I came over from the bathroom after hearing you shouting. I figured you wanted to scare me, but I wondered why you picked the wrong room.”

It was the first time that Hokuto and Taiga got a real shiver this evening and they looked at each other with wide eyes.

“You thought I was in here?”

“If not you then someone else,”  Taiga explained on which Juri seemed to feel extremely cold out of a sudden as he shivered.

“Is that a payback now for scaring you?”

“I wish it was,” Taiga said.

“For now let's go back downstairs? I'd say we have enough material for this week's video?”

Hokuto waited for a reply, but when there was none je looked up at Taiga and Juri which looked back at him with wide eyes.

“What? Guys, don't scare me!”

Taiga lifted his hand, pointing with a shaking finger at him.

“Behind you.”

“Okay enough, this is getting -”

Ridiculous was what he wanted to say, but when he turned around and came eye to eye with some floating shadow behind him he let out a scream, dropped the camera and dashed towards the door. He shoved the others out of the room and kept screaming at them, but when he wanted to run after them he suddenly couldn't move.

“HOKUTO, GET OUT!” Juri shouted and tried to get a grip on his wrist, but even though the shadow was still in the back of the room an invisible force suddenly pulled Hokuto back into the room and slammed the door shut in front of Juri and Taiga.

“HOKUTO!” Taiga kicked the door a few times, but it didn't open and then they heard Hokuto scream once more before silence followed. 

“Do you hear this?” Juri asked in a shaking voice and Taiga tried to listen to the weird sound they could hear. With careful steps they walked down the corridor towards the stairs where the creepy sound got louder. Like someone scratching his nails over a hard surface it gave them the creeps. When they made it downstairs the sound stopped and then Taiga let out a gasp as he looked towards the wall next to entrance door. 

“Oh god…” Juri let out in shock of the letters being carved into the wall. Blood being used to write them, deeply engraved in the wall.

“You want to know how I died? I can show you!” Taiga read the message before he dared to get closer to the door, but as he had already feared it wouldn't open.

“We are trapped, we should-”

Taiga had turned back towards Juri, but then he choked on his own words on the shock about what he saw.

“JURI, GET AWAY!”

But all Juri could do was look over his shoulder and he couldn't even scream through the shock about seeing Hokuto standing right behind him out of a sudden. Eyes pitch black and his expression like the one of a truly insane person.

Before Juri could do anything Hokuto had grabbed him by the arm and shoved him head first into the next wall. The sudden attack made him crumble to the ground without being able to get his orientation back and soon Hokuto was right in front of him, strangling him with his hands. An unnatural strength making him unable to break free and soon he couldn't breath anymore. He tried to punch the latter to make him let go, but it seemed like Hokuto wouldn't feel any pain anymore.

It was when Juri felt like blacking out that something got shattered against Hokuto's head and he fell to the side.

“Juri, move!” Taiga yelled and helped him up, making him follow upstairs where he wanted to lock them into a room for now.

Unfortunately he couldn't comprehend what was going on in this house anymore, because when they had finally made it upstairs Hokuto was in front of them once more. 

They had been still on the stairs and while Hokuto grabbed Taiga by the neck without a warning he pushed Juri down the stairs!

“JURI!” Taiga tried to see if he was okay, but he seemed unconscious as he had reached the end of the stairs and didn't move anymore. 

Taiga slashed wild around when Hokuto suddenly dragged him towards the bathroom. When they entered he saw that the bathtub was suddenly filled with water and the mirror was fogged and suddenly another message appeared.

It wasn't fast and it wasn't here, but he tried a lot, that was what was written and before Taiga could make any sense out of it Hokuto suddenly grabbed him by the hair and forced him on his knees next to the bathtub, dragging his head completely underwater. 

Taiga kept struggling with all his might, but he couldn't break free and then suddenly the water seemed to get a weird taste and he flung his eyes open, panicking even more as he realized that the water had turned completely red. The taste of copper, the taste of real blood. Just before he could actually drown Hokuto pulled him up again, but Taiga hadn't seen his next move coming as Hokuto reached out for his pants and ripped them open so fast and with such a strength that he couldn't even struggle.

“But he tried a lot,” Taiga repeated the message from before. Weren't all messages just about the actual death, but also about the painful path towards it?

“Hokuto, snap out of it! HOKUTO!”

Taiga tried to kick him away as it was obviously that whoever had died in here had been in some kind of abusive relationship with the other one. 

Taiga felt weirdly weak against the way Hokuto held him down. Maybe it was the panic, maybe also the fact that Hokuto was stronger than a normal human through the possession. 

Still Hokuto had to hurt him a lot to be able to actually enter him, but in the end he succeeded and Taiga let out a whine on the harsh way Hokuto pushed inside of him against the cold wall of the bathroom. 

When his hands closed around his neck while his movements got rougher Taiga tried to loosen his grip, but he failed.

“Please, don't! We don't want you to show us your death,” Taiga tried to communicate with the spirit this time. There was no reaction though. Before he could think about another move the shower hose landed around Hokuto's neck and he got pulled away from Taiga who pulled up his ripped pants as good as he could for now when he finally got some space. But Hokuto had left some painful damage and Taiga hissed as he tried to get up.

“Juri, are you okay?” Taiga almost yelled at him as the boy struggled with Hokuto who had obviously problems breathing with the way Juri strangled him.

“After kicking this spirit's ass I will be fine,” he shouted. Blood was running from his temple, but he was okay enough to fight the spirit seriously.

Taiga jumped on top of Hokuto to hold him down and soon it seemed like they could actually succeed in making him fall unconsciously.

What they hadn't seen coming was the way Hokuto's body suddenly stopped moving completely and fell immobile between them.

“What happened?” Taiga asked worried, but before Juri could reply Hokuto's eyes flung open as pitch black as before and he grabbed Taiga by the hair and pulled him down into a violent kiss.

Juri reacted immediately and pulled on the hose again so that Hokuto's head collided with the hard floor.

“Damn it, what does this spirit even want?”

When Taiga didn't reply on that he looked up at the latter and he lost count of the times he jolted with another scream. 

“What is going on? Just leave us alone!” Juri shouted as he crawled back from Taiga who had the same black eyes than Hokuto now. Luckily Hokuto remained unconscious for now, so Juri didn't have to fear to get attacked from both.

When Taiga got up Juri dashed out of the bathroom and down the corridor, but the same as Hokuto before Taiga appeared right next to him without a warning and as if lifted off the ground by an invisible force Juri got thrown into the room from before, landing on the bed with a yelp. The door slammed shut with a loud sound and Juri flinched before he looked straight at the wall. Another message written with blood: here it all ended. You wanted to know, right?

“Yes, sorry. I wanted to know, now I know. Please let us go!” Juri begged, but Taiga's eyes remained black as he crawled on the bed. “Taiga snap out of it!”

He didn't. His strength was the same as Hokuto's before and he pinned Juri to the bed before he started punching him several times. Juri kept shouting at him, trying to get away, but he couldn't. As expected Taiga also got rid of Juri's pants in between and he forced him on his stomach as he entered him roughly from behind. Instead of letting him bend to the front he pulled him up with his arm closing around his neck. 

“Let go…” Juri let out a desperate whimper as he couldn't breath anymore and could do nothing else, but let Taiga thrust into him while his body started getting numb.

A loud noise made him jolt and while he couldn't turn around to look the next sound was definitely the door falling to the ground.

“You showed us enough. It's time to show you something as well,” Hokuto was heard with a dangerous tone behind them before he dragged Taiga away from Juri and threw him to the ground. 

“Juri, stay there!” He warned the latter, but Juri couldn't help much anyway. He was happy that he had survived and that Hokuto was back on his side.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Juri asked in panic as he realized that Hokuto trapped Taiga under him before he got out of his pants once more.

“Showing this spirit the way out!”

His tone was strict, his look determined, so Juri should trust him, but even though Taiga was being possessed at the moment Hokuto wasn't and seeing how he didn't try to knock Taiga out, but rape him the same way he had done under the possession made Juri question his decision.

What seemed weird though was the fact that they seemed to be stronger under the possession and still Taiga didn't fight back with that strength. Almost as if paralyzed he struggled under the other one. Pained noises escaping him on Hokuto's rough movements and Juri could actually see his expression changing. First it seemed like real fear, but the rougher Hokuto got, the more he hurt him the more his look got...satisfied? When Hokuto even closed his hands around his neck Taiga suddenly let out a chuckle between his coughing and choking. 

“Hokuto, you're killing him!” Juri yelled when he could suddenly see Taiga's eyes turning slowly back to normal as the last satisfied smile on his face got replaced by a pained expression.

That was the moment Hokuto finally let go of Taiga, but the latter had turned immobile. With shaking hands he started reanimating him and Juri’s shock was too big to help and he remained on the bed. Just when Taiga's body jolted and Hokuto helped him turn to the side as he started coughing Juri crawled off the bed and pulled both of them in a hug his tears of shock and fear finally flowing over.

“Please tell me that it's over?” He asked in a shaking voice while Taiga leaned with his eyes closed against his chest and Hokuto hugged them both protectively.

“Yes, it's over!”

“How do you know?”

“We saw it,” Taiga replied instead.

“What do you mean?”

“The possession showed us the spirits past,” Hokuto explained. “It wasn't like he was killed on purpose. All those violent behavior were games for them. They enjoyed it to take it this far.”

“And one day they took it too far,” Taiga whispered in a weak voice.

“Wait, so that spirit did this to us so we would do the same to him?” Juri asked in confusion.

“Even in death he kept that sadistic characteristic, so killing him once more the same way seemed to finally have set him free. Maybe his death had actually made him desperate for more and he wasn't able to leave before going through the same once more.”

“The ultimate kick and he didn't want to feel it just once,” Taiga added. “But I'm fine with one time. I don't need a second round.”

He had tried to make it sound teasing, but it was obvious how much he had actually feared to die through Hokuto's try to free him. 

“We are not posting this do we?” Juri asked out of a sudden.

All their eyes landed on the camera which was lying on the floor since Hokuto had been dragged in the first time and Hokuto got up to get the tape out before he ripped it to small pieces.

“That means no I guess,” Taiga said with a brief smile showing on his still shaking lips.

“Hokuto just put his own copyright over it,” Juri added.

“We could have just sold it as a Fiction anyway. Who would believe such a story?”

“Well in that case we should have made it a Fiction and sell it?” Juri said with a chuckle.

“Our first self made fiction, Hokuto you ruined all our fans hopes to see this.” Taiga tried to tease a bit as well before they got ready to leave this place and their haunting memories behind.

“They have enough weird fantasies already, let them write it themselves if they want to!”


End file.
